This invention relates to a fluid level alarm device for use with automotive vehicles and more specifically to such an alarm device of the kind which is capable of informing the operator of a vehicle of a reduction below a certain level of an operating fluid stored in a fluid tank associated with a master cylinder to serve the purpose of preventing any resulting failure in operation of the master cylinder.
In the past, fluid level alarm devices of the kind described have been known which generally include a float member arranged afloat over the operating fluid or hydraulic oil stored in a fluid tank and provided with a permanent magnet, and a switch cylinder arranged in the tank and mounting therein a magnetically operable reed switch at a prescribed definite position in a manner so that as the fluid in the tank is reduced below a certain level, the float member moves downwardly and the magnet attached thereto comes into the proximity of the reed switch to magnetically close it, thereby operating an appropriate alarm means electrically associated therewith to produce an alarm signal. In such conventional devices, however, it is very difficult to set the reed switch within the tank at a predetermined definite position and hence there are great differences in the critical fluid levels among the devices at which an alarm signal is produced mainly because the positioning of the reed switch within the tank is usually affected by the length of the lead lines connected thereto and therefore errors are unavoidably introduced in the fabrication of the devices.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to provide a novel and improved fluid level alarm device of the kind described which can eliminate the afore-mentioned deficiency involved in similar prior art similar devices.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing which illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention.